


Uniquely Us

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Attempted Sex, M/M, Meditation, Platonic Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Sanzo and Goku try to take the next step in their relationship, but they aren't quite sure physical intimacy is right for them.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Uniquely Us

Sanzo and Goku have been in a relationship for a while now. They didn’t make a show of it in public, and they didn’t break the news to Gojyo and Hakkai. They didn’t think they had to. Those two were observant. Surely they’ve figured out on their own through subtle changes in the monk and monkey’s behavior over time. It was apparent that Sanzo and Goku cherished each other. They didn’t have to put a label on it.

One night, after discussing their plans to continue their adventure, Gojyo and Hakkai retreated to their room at the inn. As they walked out the door of Sanzo and Goku’s room, Gojyo put his arm around Hakkai’s shoulder. This was a gesture that Gojyo was likely to do with just about anyone. However, even Goku could tell that there was something different going on here.

Goku pursed his lips as he sat on the bed, pillow in hand. He looked over at Sanzo. “They’re about to…” Goku spoke and let his voice trail off, allowing Sanzo to fill in the blank, “aren’t they?”

“Most likely,” Sanzo said, while picking up a cigarette from the nearby coffee table. “They’re like a couple of rabbits.”

“Hey, Sanzo,” Goku began, timidly, “have you ever considered…?” He was afraid to finish his question.

Sanzo sat down on the bed beside his soulmate and put a hand on his head, affectionately. He took a drag of his cigarette. As he looked toward the door, he could already hear Hakkai’s quiet moans from the next room over. He blew out the smoke and casually asked, “do you want to have sex, Goku?” 

Goku turned bright red and hid his face behind his pillow. “S-sorry!” He feared Sanzo would be mad at him for suggesting such a thing. “It’s just that… Gojyo and Hakkai do it all th’ time! An’ I’m kinda gettin’ th’ impression that it’s what couples do! An’ well, I’m kinda… curious. I love you, Sanzo, an’ I… I wanna try!” His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Even though he and Sanzo had confessed their love for one another months ago, he couldn’t believe he was saying something like this to the same man who took him in all those years ago.

“Okay.”

Goku looked up from his pillow. “Huh?”

“If you want to try, I’m willing to give it a shot,” Sanzo said, as he stood up and looked down at his beloved.

Goku couldn’t remember the last time he felt so flustered. “B-but where do we even start?! You’ve never done this before either, right?”

“No, but…” He started closing in on Goku, “I think I know where to start.” He took hold of Goku’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. 

Sanzo’s lips were surprisingly soft. Goku loved the feeling of those silky pink lips against his own. Their caress was gentle, tender, and warm. It was a feeling that made Goku feel at home… loved. He couldn’t get enough of that.

The couple stripped and touched each other… those bodies they knew almost as well as their own, from all the years living, traveling, and bathing together… And they felt happy and relaxed. They weren’t nervous. They thought they were ready to do it... but as Sanzo was about to insert himself, he froze.

_ Something doesn’t feel right. _

He looked at Goku’s face. The brown haired man had an uncertain, confused look on his face.

“Do  _ you _ want this?” Sanzo asked his lover.

“I dunno…” Goku replied. He looked up at Sanzo’s face. “Do  _ you _ ?”

“Not particularly,” the golden one replied, honestly. He sat down beside Goku, who sat up and looked at him.

“Weird,” Goku observed, “I thought I’d be excited to be… y’know… one with you.”

The monk thought about that comment. “Maybe that’s it,” he conjectured. “We’re  _ already _ one. What’s the point of trying to force together our bodies?”

“Mm,” Goku nodded. “I think I get what ya mean. I jus’ thought that… we’re a couple, so… we should do what other couples do, right? All we do is kiss an’ hug… ‘an I  _ love _ that! I don’t really want anythin’ more! ...But does that make us not a real couple if we don’t do th’ big thing other couples do?”

“Feh,” Sanzo laughed out of his nose and smirked. “Don’t ever judge your life by someone else’s values. We don’t have to be  _ their _ idea of a couple. We’re uniquely us, right?”

“Yeah!” Goku grinned, glad that his beloved understands him. Suddenly, a shiver ran through his naked form, and he realized he was a little chilly.

Sanzo repositioned on the bed, with his back against Goku’s as he sat lotus style. Sanzo’s body heat spread from Sanzo’s back to Goku’s. They sat there for a while in quiet meditation. Goku could feel the rays of _ his sun _ radiate through his entire body, bringing comfort and bliss to his whole being. Sanzo felt the same warmth from his precious sun. The rays of their love radiated through their bodies and souls, bringing them into harmonious ecstacy, as they became one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda born from my own uncertainty of how I wish to view Sanzo and Goku's relationship. Sometimes I want them to have a physical relationship, but other times I want it to be a platonic mental/spiritual connection. This was my first time writing a couple with this sort of bond. Honestly, I was worried I would end up having them go all the way, after all. But I'm happy with how this turned out. They ended up with this meditative, transcendental love-making, which I think is kinda beautiful.


End file.
